I Don't Need You
by Trio-Spade
Summary: During a spy mission, Severus finds out that his lord has taken a liking to him. What is Harry to do when he starts to feel for Severus? SSxLV, SSxHP, DMxRL. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: I Don't Need You!**

**Author:Trio Spade**

**Beta: Kime**

**Summary: During a spy mission, Severus finds out that his lord has taken a liking to him. This liking is not a good thing and in order to keep himself form being found out he must return the unwanted affections. Unfortunately it did not matter if Severus kept the sex part of his missions to himself when 'the-boy-who-lived' managed to accidentally get into his head through Voldermort during one of their couplings. Harry comes to feel the pain and sickness that the bastard has left Severus in. He is also the only one who knows of this consented rape. What is Harry to do when he starts to feel for Severus?**

**Paring(s): Voldermort x Sev, Sev x Harry, Remus x Draco (didn't see that one did you?)**

**Book/Movie: Harry Potter**

**Rating: R**

**A/N:All characters and idea's of the Harry Potter world do not belong to me. Storyline and plot are mine, along with any original characters though, so do not use without my permission please. **

**Heehee, guess what! I've been on a Harry Potter binge since the new book came out! And unfortunately I have writers block for a good portion of my stories. Every time I go to work on them I can only get maybe a paragraph done before an idea for my Harry Potter stories pops its ugly head. So do bare with me as I work out my block through torturing Harry and the gang.**

**P.S. I haven't been able to find any HP stories where Sev is the one having the child. I think I've only found one so that is why I had to write this, so if any of you know of any MP's of HP (hehe thats funny) that has a pregnat Sev, do send me the info! JA NE!**

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS RAPE, ANGST AND ALL SORTS OF MY DEMENTED BULLSHIT. IF YOU DO NOT HAVE A STANDING FOR IT, FUCK OFF AND READ SOMETHIG ABOUT ALBUS' PINK BUNNY SLIPPERS RE-ENACTING PETER RABBIT!**

**(NOTE TO BETA: UMMMM, I'M _REALLY_ SLEEP DEPRIVED RIGHT NOW, SO IF YOU COULD POSSIBLY FIX THE WORDING? I TEND TO GET A LIL PISSY TOWARDS THOSE WHO WHINE AT WHAT I WRITE. THANKS KIME.)---(Kime, see what I have to put up with everyone?)**

* * *

"Hey Harry, I'm going to go to bed. I'm just too tired to think straight mate." Ron stated as he shut his book before picking up his school work.

"Alright, I'll be going to bed in a bit." Harry replied, looking up from the parchment he had been scribbling notes down on.

"Right mate, see you in the mornin'." Ron gave a large yawn before heading up the stairs to the dorm.

Harry looked up at the tall grandfather clock on the side of the room, 10:49. It wasn't that late, and besides tomorrow was a Saturday, he could still continue studying for at least another two hours. Harry happily went back to the potions text in front of him, intent on finishing the essay by Monday. He was quite happy to continue working, but just as the clock struck eleven, his scar began to hurt. Harry knew this hurt, Voldemort was either very sickenly pleased, or very, very pissed.

Harry made quick work of his mess and was hauling it all to hisprivet room. Dumbledore had deemed it necessary with him having visions every night. Depositing his study material on his desk, he moved swiftly to the cherry wood cabinet that Snape, thankfully, kept stock with potions he needed. Healing potions, Dreamless sleep draft, Cruciatus recovery potion, and several others that allowed him to make it through his nights of torment. Grabbing a bottle of the anti-Crucaitus potion, a mild sleeping potion, and a bottle of healing potion, Harry sat them on his night stand. He stripped and slipped into bed. He had found that being hit with so many crucaitus' left him sensitve to touch. The cotton of his pajamas would irritate him to no end, making the nights worse. So he allowed himself this comfort.

Propping himself up with some pillows, Harry took a deep breath, relaxed and allowed tonights visions to come. Just like Snape had taught him. _Fighting it will only cause you more pain._ Harry remembered the lecture just as the vision pulled him to blackness. Harry was not ready for what he saw next.

_VISION_

_The first person that Harry saw when the blackness spit him out was Severus. Turning around in a circle, Harry found the second person, the one who was always in the same room with him, Thomas Riddle. Harry watched the mad man closely, wondering what he was going to do to Snape. He watched them stand there, Snape looking out a crack between two of the boards that closed off the window, and Voldermort standing behind the Potions Professor watching him. Not being kept interested in the two, Harry looked around trying to find something to tell him when or where he was. Spying a clock he moved to it._

_It was a date clock. Showing the date and any events that were pto happen on said day, the time being visible right underneath the text. It read Saturday, March twelth, 12:35 A.M. BLOODY HELL! This was happening as he laid back at Hogworts! Harry snapped around and watched Snape closely. It was too late to be able to send help. That and without knowing where they were, there would be no hope in getting to Snape if something should start to happen. He would just have to stay here and make sure, as best he could, that Snape made it back to the school in one piece._

_"My dear Ssssseverusss," Harry whipped his head from Snape to Voldemort. "You have become quite sssstrong." Harry couldn't help but shudder at the way Voldermort drawled._

_"My Lord, time does tend to do that." Snape replied, his tone and face remaing indifferent of the situation. A chill made its icy way down Harry's spine at the low chuckle that the reptile emitted._

_"You know I favor you and Luciussss. Well that issss til Luciusss decided to betray usss." Voldemort's words struck something deep in Harry. He had known that both Snape and Malfoy senior had been working as spies for the light. Lucius had switched sides, apparently, when Draco was born. After learning of this, Harry had found it hard to be angry or mean towards the blond count. He had even started to be friends with Draco._

_"You have decided on a punishment for him I take it My Lord?" Snape cut off Harry's thoughts and listened closely. Snape and Lucius were like brothers, Harry knew, he would get the information and pass it to Dumbledore who would secure Lucius and his famiy's safety._

_"Yesssss," Voldemort purred, Harry wished he could vomit. "During hissss bratssss ssspring holiday, when they are all together, I will ssssend you and sssseveral othersss to. . .ssssumon the Malfoysssssss here." The smile on lizard lips face was one to rival the devil himself. Harry watched Snape closely, the man made no sign at all that he was worried._

_"Is that all you wished to see me about, My Lord?" Snape asked when Voldemort made no move to speak again._

_"No, Ssseverusss, I wissssh your company tonight." The spark in Voldemorts eyes was unmistakable. Harry's eyes locked on Snape willing him to say no and run. Harry knew exactly what he had planned for Snape. He had witnessed Lucius go through it._

_Each time Harry had witnessed this vile reptile begin to touch Lucius, he had wanted to rip the blond away and apparate them away. But he couldn't, not in this state. So he did the next best thing, he watched Lucius closely during Order meetings, and when he came to the conclusion that no one knew, Harry cornered him in an empty class room. He had told Lucius as soon as he had casted a locking charm on the door and a silence charm on the room, that he knew exactly what happened when he was with Voldermort. The blond had merely looked at him, silently asking what he knew. Harry had stated simply that he was trained in Occlumency. From that moment on, Harry had become Lucius' confidant on the matter, and he could not be happier. He knew that being allowed the privilege to that secret kept Lucius from going mad._

_". . . . .I do not think I'm worthy of your attentions." Harry came back at the stalled words that came from Snape's lips. Harry noted with great worry that Snape was trembling just slightly. The chuckle that came form Voldemort made them both gulp. Harry knew what was too come next._

_"Oh, dear Ssssseverusss, you are perfect to take Luciusssss' place." Never removing his eyes from Snape, Harry watched as something flickered in Snape's eyes before going out._

_"Now, come here." With a crooked finger, Voldemort beckoned Snape to him._

_Snape stepped forward slowly untill he stood directly infront of the snake. Harry watched heplessly, wanting to scream, as Voldemort's snake tongue slithered out to wisp across Snape's cheek. Voldemort began to udress Snape. Harry noted morbidly, that Voldemort was more like ripping away Snape's robes. Once Voldemort had him undressed, Harry watched as the snake moved away from his professor. The look of slight relief from Snape, not being missed by Harry, but that relief was short lived when Voldemort tugged a rope and a large bed unfolded from the wall._

_Voldemort pushed Snape down onto the bed telling him to 'stay' before undressing himself and moving to tower over Snape's prone body. Harry moved closer, he would try and give Snape as much comfort as he could. Harry willed Snape to look at him, but he knew that that was impossible when he wasn't really there to distract his teacher. When Harry got close he noticed the tremors that wracked thoughout Snape's body._

_"What issss wrong my Viper? Afraid?" Voldermort was enjoying this too much._

_"I have never been with anyone in this manner before, My Lord." Harry wanted to scream and shove the bastard off of Severus. How dare he do this to Severus! How dare he take away what Snape had every right to give to the person he fell in love with!_

_"I see, then you WILL be SO much better then Lucius was." With that Harry watched as Voldermort attacked Severus._

_The demon rocked against Snape, causing his flesh to become inflamed without him willing. Harry continued to watch trying his best to do what ever he could to get back to Hogwarts, but until Voldemort finally passed out, he was trapped. So he opted to try and support Severus as tears streamed down his cheeks._

_That sickening chuckle came from Voldemort when a soft moan slipped passed Snape's lips. Harry knew that that was what the snake had been waiting for. Without any warnning Voldemort flipped Snape over and had him on his hands and knees in a matter of seconds. Harry watched as Snape's confused look turned to one of morbid relization. Harry did not miss a single tear as they began to slip from deep twisting eyes. Then Snape arched, throwing his head back as a blood curling screem was released. Voldermort had entered him, had violated him._

_"YOU BLOODY BASTERD! JUST LET HIM GO! Let him go!" Harry screamed and cried but to no avail. He turned quickly back to Severus who had dropped his head down into a pillow, his fists clenching and unclenching with the bastards every hard thrust. Harry noticed the blood that came from Snape's palms as nails bit into tender flesh. Looking back at the devil responsible, he mobidly watched the blood trickle between ivory legs and smear on both bodys. _

_With one last harsh thrust, Harry watched Voldemort stiffen, long nails cutting into Snape's ass before he let the man go. Harry knew exactly what to do as the blackness grabbed him and took him back to his body._

Back at Hogwarts.

Harry came to in severe pain. He had been so intent on Severus that he had not even remembered how his visions affected him. Downing two doses of Healing potiong put him back to normal. No time to waste he dressed quickly. Rushing about he grabed his duffle bag and put the needed items into it. A pair of pajamas and a change of clothes. Things he would need for a normal overnight stay. Then he rused to his potions.

Harry grabed two botles of Healing potion, a vile containing one dose of Dreamless Sleep Draft, a container of numbing salve, a container of healing salve, and six one-dose viles of calming potion. With everything packed he rushed to the dungeons. He knew that Severus would apparate to his room as soon as Voldemort was out and he intended to meet him there.

Why do I have the feeling that a lot of you wish to kill me right now? You know, my cousin was reading this over my shoulder as I wrote it, I think I killed him. He just started laughing uncontrolably, when he was able to produce cohearent speech I asked him what was so funny. He gleely replied, "You made SNAPE a VIRGIN!". Now my mina, what might I ask is wrong with that? Don't worry I have a plan! And it is a DAMN FINE one at that! JA NE!


	2. Chapter 2

**I DONT NEED YOU! **

**CH 2**

Harry nearly collided with the cold stone wall as he turned sharply down a corridor. Snape's thick wooden door was behind the painting of a deep green basilisks with silver markings. It was just infront of him. Harry didn't bother to stop running as he came to the painting, shouting the password as he neared.

"BUNNIES!" With that the painting swung open revealing the thick wooden door. Harry barlled into it with out any reservations. The door opened with his force and he found himself standing in Snape's office. Taking this moment, Harry calmed himself and prepared for Snape's arrival. He closed the door and made sure everything was still in order. Snape would apparate to the edge of the Forbidden Forest, where he left a portkey that would bring him here to his office. Harry knew this because he had seen Snape use the portkey before when he was suffering from theCraticus curse back in third year.

With a soft thud, Snape appeared on the throw rug in front of Harry. Harry did not waste a moment, he slid next to his professor and placed gentle hands on his shoulders, trying to asess the potion masters current condition.

"Professer,Severus," Harry paused, the man was just barely concious. "I'm going to take you to your room." With that, Harry cast a feather light charm and gently craddled the wounded man in his arms, taking him through the room to the bedroom.

Snape awoke grogy and disoriented. He found his body was pleasntly numb and that he was lying on his stomach. Those two things worried him. He never slept on his stomach and his body shouldn't be numb. Racking his brain to try and figure out what was going on, he remebered what happened that night and was ever so glad he was numb. He remebered someone waiting in his office and helping him. He remebered being given several potions also, but he could not for the life of him remeber who it was.

Deciding to worry about that later, he took stock of his body. Looking at his hands, he found them bandaged. It looked quite professsional, but the stitch used to tie them in place was not the one Poppy used, so it couldn't have been her who tended to him. Taking further stock of his body revealed that his thighs and ass also where wrapped and bandaged. He blushed slightly at the thought of what marks where going to be left.

Not wanting to think anymore about the night, he took stock of his room. Looking to the left found that there was nothing out of place, and that he was positioned right in the center of his bed. Shifting once more he noticed that someone had placed a pillow under his stomach to keep pressure at a minimum. Who ever had helped him seemed to know how to care for the pain that came after r-. Severus shut his eyes, he would not think it. It had to be done. It was just part of his job.

He looked to his right, planing on distracting himself with the fire, only to find the person who had helped laying lax in the over stuffed chair right in front of him. There he was, Harry Potter, laying there with a roll of cloth bandages held limply in his sleep lack hand. Snape noticed the blood that now stained Potter's clothes, and darkened the bowl of water at his feet. The boy looked exausted, Snape reliazed. _He must have been here all night._ Severus summed up. He continued to lay there staring at the golden-boy till the creek of his door informed him someone else was with them.

Snape snapped his head to glare at the door only to find a very wry looking Lucius stepping through. Relaxingimmediately at the sight of his dear friend he alowed himself to droop back into the soft cushions. Lucius made his way to the bed and sat down on the edge.

"I see your awake, how do you feel?" Lucius asked as he ran a gentle hand through Severus' hair, keeping his voice low so not to disturb the sleeping boy.

"Numb, I take it that you have something to do with that?"

"No, It was all Potter. He Floo called me and told me everything that you and he had found out." Lucius watched as Severus' eyes widened tophemnomial proportions.

"He was there. ."

"Yes, he told me that you had suffered as I had and that I needed to bring Narssissa and myslef to the safety of Hogwarts before it was too late."

"Voldemort was going to send me along with a group of Deatheaters to bring you and your famly to him. He knows you are a spy." Lucius only nodded.

"You already know?"

"Potter told me everything when I arrived. I had to hold you down when you started to fight him so he could give you the dreamless sleep draft." Lucius paused as he ajusted the pillows around Severus. "He was quite adament about being the one to care for you. When we stepped through the floo, I found him digging out potions and salves from his bag as he began to fix you up." Snape nodded.

There was some light mumbling before the lax body stiffened before the boy stretched and opened his eyes. He sat there hunched for several moments, his eyes ajusting as he groped his person to find his glasses. Both of the former Deatheaters chuckled lightly at the boys antice.

"OH! When did you wake up proffessor?" Harry asked, sobering as soon as his glasses where in place.

"He's only been up for a few minutes, I was just filling him in on what had happened after you called me." Lucius replied as he stood.

"I will leave you two to what needs to be done, I need to go and speak with the Headmaster." Lucius stated as he went out the door. There was a time of silence where Harry stood and stretched before moving to his duffle bag and pulling out several viles and jars. He came back to Snape, setting the retrieved containers on the night stand before speaking.

"You were out of it last night and I was only able to give you a dose of healing potion, some numbing potion and the dreamless sleep draft. I cleaned and wrapped your wounds to keep them from becoming infected. I didn't want to do any more without you being awake." Harry paused as he carefully took up the hand closest to him and began to unbandage it. "I'm sorry Professor, I tried to get back to send help, but I couldn't get away from him till he fell asleep."

Snape watched as Harry worked quickly, spreading the healing salve carefully into the small pock marks left in his palm. Harry watched as the small holes healed themselves up quickly, before tossing the bandages into his bag and moving to the next hand.

"You did what you could, thank you." Harry looked up, that was the first nice thing Snape had ever said to him. He only nodded in return and continued to care for Snape's other hand. When he was done he gently sat the limb down.

"Pro-"

"Severus" Snape corrected.

"Severus, I would like to tend to your other wounds. Do you mind? If you want I could get Madam Pomfry, or Lucius." Harry said carfully.

"No, they do not need to see me in this state." Harry nodded as he gently removed the sheet from Severus' back. He understood, Snape felt ashamed and already knew that he had seen what had happened. He unwrapped all of the bandages and tossed them into the bag before grabbing a bottle of healing potion.

"Here, this is one of the healing potions you gave me. Can you drink it or would you like some help?" Harry said, as he unstopped the bottle and held it out. Snape took the smooth bottle and downed the potion in one gulp, sighing only a moment later. Harry checked the nail marks to see them closed and healed, the only sign being light pink blemishes that would vanish in a few hours.

"You look better, but your going to be really stiff and sore for a couple of days. I think you should be able to turn on your back if you want." Harry stated with a happier tone as he covered Snape up again. Snape nodded.

"Alright, now that you don't have me all worried," Harry mumbled under his breath, "Is there anything you want?"

"You can go for starters, I would like to get dressed if you don't mind." Snape was forced toquirk an eyebrow at the way Potter puffed up and became red.

"Oh no you don't! You are going to stay in bed for the next day and you are not getting rid of me til I'm certain that I can trust you not to do something stupid." Harry stated as he wiggled a finger at Snape.

"I agree with the Gryffindor." Snape snapped his head to glare at the man who stood at the door.

"Lucius-"

"No Severus, this boy here was worried to death about you and nearly decapitated Poppy when she tried to see you. Potter here knew exactly how you would feel about her poking and prodding you." Lucius stated sternly as he came off the door.

"Harry here has helped the both of us at points when we could not help ourselves. Listin to the boy." Lucius clasped a sturdy hand to Harry's shoulder.

"I will be 18 in August, please stop refering to me as 'boy'." Harry said, as he pinched the brig of his nose, raising his glasses. Lucius chuckled.

"And what am I to do til Mother Potter is happy that I am well?" Snape asked snidly. Harry looked him sternly in the eye.

"Heal." The way those green eyes bore into him, Snape knew that Harry wan't just talking about his body, so he nodded before flipping onto his side and pulling the pillow out from under him.

"Wow, he actually listens to you. I must congratulate you brat." Lucuis grined at the glaring Severus.

"That's it Lucius Malfoy, out!" Severuscould not supress the chuckle for long as he watched Harry snap his arm out and point it at the door. Lucius had actually jumped before moving swiftly to the door before stopping and turning around to face the two.

"Wait a damn minute, what the hell am I doing?" Lucius glared at the young man who glared right back.

"Your leaving so I can clean up and Severus can rest. Go, now." With that Lucius tried to apear dignafied as he scampered out. Severus not bothering to hold back his laugh. How Harry had managed to whip the proud Lucius Malfoy, Snape would have to ask!

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!"

"SEVERUS SNAPE SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!"

Nearly everyone now present in the Headmaster's office were astonished to see the resently enraged Potions Proffessor to drop down to his seat without so much as a peep at Harry's order.

"I'm not letting you out of here again Snape. Dumbledore and I both agree that after last time, it has become too much of a hazzard for you to go on these 'spy' missions." Harry stated sternly. "That and untill I'm happy with your recovery the most you're going to be doing is scaring the piss out of students. And I do mean that, that is it." Harry waved a finger at the proffessor as he glared back.

"I am so proud of you Harry!" Wide eyes and one evil glare snapped around to set on Madam Pomfry.

"What, I'm so glad someone can get this git under control. Do you know how long I've been trying to get him to listen? Since the day he walked into this building! I say more power to Harry if he can manage to get him to listen to sense!"

Dumbledore cleard his throat, gaining back everyone's atention.

"Well Severus, my boy, you have been out numbered. You will not be going on anymore calls, it is too dangerous. The same goes for you as well Lucius." Dumbledore informed the two former Deatheaters. Harry had finally deemed Severus able to attend a meeting after two days of fisical recovery.

"I have no argument with you there Headmaster, but what am I too do then?"

"You can teach." Dumbledore stated gently.

"Teach what though?"

"Defence Against the Dark Arts. We have yet to find a stable repacement since Remus." Lucius nodded and made a mental not to start some reserch and begin a lesson plan. He'd have to get Severus' help of course seeing as he had never taught before.

"Speaking of him, where is Remus?" Harry asked, Snape did not miss the look of saddness and worry that passed over the young face.

"He went into Hogsmead to pick up a package just before you came in. He should return in an hour or so." Dumbledore stated. Harry nodded and gave a calculating look at Severus, taking in the light bags that where beginging to form under puffy eyes.

"Your getting tired aren't you." It was more of a statement then a question as he sat, his eyes sternly on Severus. Severus wanted to hex the young man not because he was worried about him, but because the damn brat was right.

"I think this meeting is over with for now anyway. Lucius, why don't you asist Harry in getting Severus back to his room." Severus' glare went from being intent on Harry to Dumbledore. What was it with these damn Gryffindor's and knowing what was wrong with him! He had only been sitting there for a few minutes and he knew that he was so stiff and tight that he would not beable to make it back to the dungeons with out help. Cursing to himself he excepted the 'two' offered hands, one large and fair skined, the other smaller and olive.

Severus Snape did not feel well at all. It had been a bloody month since he had last been in Voldermort's presence and he felt worse now then he did before. He rolled over onto his back with a moan. He felt awful, absolutly awful. He had been getting tired more often and was struck with bouts of nasseau and sickness. Harry, who Snape still had no clue how the boy did it, had been moved down to his rooms so as to be closer to Snape if he should need anything. The golden-boy had been close at hand and willing to help, this Severus found odd but pleasurable.

The thoughts of how willing Harry had been to help and care for him seemed to help ease his stomach. Severus knew that at the first sound of something wrong, Harry would barge through the door and make sure he was all right. Why, Severus had yet to figure out. Lucius wasn't even that close by. Dumbledore had given the Malfoy family their own entire section of the dungeon so they could have family privacy. Now, not to get the Malfoy's wrong, Lucius cared greatly for his adopted little brother, but Severus had stated firmly that at this time he should spend his time with his family. Lucius and his family tried valently to state that Severus was part of their family and that they would help him as much as they could. Severus deterred them by simply stating that it was already bad enough having 'Mother hen Harry' at his every beck and call. This had made Lucius and Narcissa laugh.

Severus turned back onto his side, his stomach now at peace after the lovily remincence. Unfortunatly at the jostled movement of being turned, it decided to be a bich yet again. Severus bolted from his bed and skided infront of the toilet just as the nasseau wracked his body with dry heaves before forcing him to vomit into theporcelain bowl.

Like clock work, Severus noted in the back of his brain, Harry rushed in and was seated next to him in second. Harry pulled back Severus' now shoulder length hair to keep it out of the mess as he began to gently rub Severus' back in slow soothing circles. Once Severus finished he allowed himself a weakness in his sick state and fell against Harry's chest. Harry expected the extra weight happily, flushing the toilet then reaching up and grabing a face cloth. Spelling it damp, Harry took the cool cloth and ran it gently over Severus' face and chest.

"Feeling better? I heard you tossing and turing in my room." Harry spoke softly. Snape gave a goan before a very undignafied burp signaled the end of his nausa. With a nod of his head, Harry helped him up.

"Here, rinse your mouth out for now, you can brush your teeth later when the toothpaste won't make you sick." Willing to compile at the moment, Snape took the glass of water offered to him and rinsed out his mouth before slightly stumbling his way back to bed.

"I'm going to leave your door open this time, if you need me call, mine will be open too."

"As well, Potter." Snape moaned from where he had allowed himself to colapse back on his bed.

"Your door will be open 'as well'. Proper grammar brat." Harry gave a soft chuckle before returning to his room.

Once back in his room, Harry was able to continue thinking. He had been interupted by the sounds of reching coming through the wall earlier and had dashed quickly to his proffessor's aid.

Harry had to admit to himself that he was starting to feel something for the tortred man. The only problem was, at this point, he did not know what it was that he was feeling. Was he just being protective of someone who had been through unreasonable torture? Or was the. . .fuzzy, yeah that was the best way he could explain it, feeling in the pit of his stomach supose to mean more?

Let's see, when he had been witness to the pain andembarassment Lucius was put through, he had acted by confronting the older Malfoy. That had led to him being the one person Lucius would come too when he was having problems dealing with the mental aspect of Voldermort's torture. That had then led them tobecoming good friends. They both respected each other and had made plans for whenever Lucius was kept for 'play' with his lord. Harry would meet him two hours afterwards in the Room of Requirement with a healing potion and salve. Once comfortable again, Lucius would speak whatever was on his mind and Harry would listen and comfort when needed.

Now, looking at how he felt for Lucius as a dear friend and this feeling for Severus Snape, it seem obvious that they were two completely diffrent feelings. He cared for Lucius as he would for an older brother (even if the man was old enough to be his father), Draco was classified in the same manner, a dear friend turned into an adopted brother.

With all of these revalaions, it still did not explain what this new feeling that he had for Severus was. Deciding that he had lost enough sleep over it for the night, Harry turned over and tried to sleep. Proving that sleep was a futile attempt to not think. He laid wide awake. . .all night.

Hmmm, Me thinks my mina is going to yell at me. So are you all liking the story? I hope so!


End file.
